Taming Toruk
by powerstaark
Summary: My description of how Jake Sully actually formed Tsaheylu with a Great Leonopteryx in order to become Rider of the Last Shadow. Also includes his landing at the Tree of Souls.


Jake Sully walked through the remains of what had once been the Omaticaya people's magnificent Hometree. He knew that the tree had crushed numerous Na'vi underneath it and he grieved for all the lives that had been lost. However, it wasn't just the loss of life among the Na'vi that upset him but also the destruction of the tree itself. He looked up at the tree in sorrow.

_This is your fault, _he thought. He kept walking not even focussing on where he was going. He had no idea how he could face the Omaticaya, so right now he just walked feeling the ash under his feet. Grace Augustine was dying and Jake knew that their only hope was to get her to the Na'vi. To do that though, he had to prove his loyalty to them, and especially he had to prove his loyalty to his mate Neytiri.

At the thought of Neytiri, Jake felt a pang of guilt followed by longing. He wished with all his heart that he'd told her about the RDA's plans but he'd been distracted by all the things he had to learn to become part of the Omaticaya. He didn't feel that was a good excuse, even though it was partially true, so he admitted to himself that he'd also been scared of how she'd react. If he'd just been honest with Neytiri, they might have been able to save all the lives that had been lost.

Neytiri had rejected Jake from the clan but he didn't blame her; he had deserved to be exiled. Jake longed to see her again and to redeem himself and make things right between them. She was his mate and he loved her, despite the fact he'd been born a Human. He knew he'd broken her heart and even if she forgave him for that, he doubted he could forgive himself.

Then Jake heard a screech behind him and turned, just as a large shape landed behind him. He smiled weakly as he recognised his Ikran. The Ikran lowered its head to him and Jake patted it.

Suddenly he knew what to do. He patted his Ikran as a plan formed in his mind. It was madness, probably suicide, but it was his only hope.

"There's something we've gotta do," he said to his Ikran, "But you're not gonna like it." With that he linked his queue to his Ikran's antenna forming Tsaheylu with it. He leapt onto its back and the Ikran launched itself into the sky.

It took them nearly ten minutes to find the creature they were looking for. They flew high and looked down at the massive Great Leonopteryx below them. Jake felt his Ikran's fear and he didn't blame it; he was scared too. Since the time of the First Songs, only five Na'vi had made Tsaheylu with a Great Leonopteryx, also known as a Toruk or the Last Shadow. Not only that but Jake wasn't even a full Na'vi. He was most likely about to jump to his death.

"Easy boy," he said to his Ikran and took a deep breath. Then his Ikran dived towards Toruk. Jake leapt off its back spreading his arms wide and landed on the Toruk's back.

Toruk let out a shriek of surprise but Jake had already grabbed its antenna. With a roar, Toruk tried to throw him off but Jake quickly wrapped his other arm around the creature's neck, whilst gripping its antenna firmly in his left hand. Toruk roared again and started a series of airborne acrobatics, doing everything it could to hurl Jake off. Jake held on grimly wrapping his left hand around Toruk's neck but still holding its antenna. Toruk hurled itself at the cliff wall, intending to crush him.

"Shit!" Jake yelped then let go of Toruk's neck and only gripping Toruk's antenna like a lifeline prevented him from falling to his death. Toruk roared in pain as Jake yanked its head down by its antenna. A second later it roared again as it smashed into the side of the cliff. While Toruk recovered from the impact, Jake planted his feet on the wall of the cliff and propelled himself backwards, swinging on the great beast's antenna, causing a considerable amount of pain to the Leonopteryx as it moved away from the cliff. The momentum of his swing was so great that it allowed him to get above Toruk and land on the back of its neck. He heard his Ikran roaring encouragement to him from its vantage point on the cliff but blocked out its cries; he needed all his concentration.

Roaring in rage and pain, Toruk rolled in the air. Jake closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, still clinging to the back of the creature's neck. Toruk did a loop but still Jake clung to its neck; still he gripped its antenna. However with both arms wrapped around Toruk's neck he couldn't reach for his queue. Toruk was really becoming frustrated by its inability to throw him off, and it didn't intend to smash into the cliff again after Jake had clung to its antennae like that.

Then Jake thought of the Omaticaya clans destroyed Hometree, He remembered its fall which had seemed to take an age. He remembered the screams of the Na'vi that had been crushed beneath it and the weeping of the Na'vi that had survived. Then he thought of Grace Augustine, his close friend, who was seriously wounded. And finally he thought of Neytiri, his mate and the love of his life. She believed he had betrayed her, and to some extent she was right. He remembered when she'd screamed at him "You will never be one of the People!" He thought about when he'd found her mourning her father, Eytukan. He'd failed her as a mate, betrayed her trust and left her heartbroken. He _had _to bond with this creature for Grace, the Omaticaya and Neytiri.

Jake's heart filled with a fierce determination. Gripping onto Toruk with his legs with a strength that would have choked most creatures, he reached back and grabbed his queue. Once again Toruk tried to buck him off, but Jake kept the arm that was holding Toruk's antenna and his legs wrapped tightly around the creature's neck. He thrust his queue towards the antenna he was gripping and with a yell of triumph, made Tsaheylu with the massive creature.

Toruk stopped struggling and its roaring ceased. Jake had just enough time to note that the Great Leonopteryx was male, before a mental blast of incredible power, blasted through the bond Jake had just made. Toruk was no longer fighting physically but Jake realised that the strength of his spirit was incredible. Toruk was a proud and fierce creature; he served nobody and possessed a free spirit. Jake realised that simply forming the bond wasn't enough; he also had prove himself in a battle of wills. Now he truly understood why so few Na'vi had ever bonded with Toruk.

Jake fought back, sending all his willpower through Tsaheylu, driving the beasts mind back. They were basically wrestling inside their own heads. Toruk was _strong, _incredibly strong but Jake kept fighting. He thought of Neytiri, Grace and the Omaticaya. If he failed, Grace would die and the RDA would destroy the Na'vi world. He couldn't let that happen.

Mentally he pleaded with Toruk to understand; the Na'vi were in danger and a close friend of his was dying. He gave the creature mental flashes of Neytiri, Norm, Trudy, Grace, Mo'at, even Tsu'tey and the dead body of Eytukan. Slowly but surely understanding leaked through from Toruk's end of the bond. The creature realised that Jake had not attacked him with thoughts of power or glory; he just wanted to save everything and everyone that he loved on this planet. The Great Leonopteryx sensed Jake's exceptional strength of character through Tsaheylu and he was impressed. He knew that Jake would do anything to help the Na'vi and to win back the woman he loved.

Jake knew that he had won. Toruk had accepted him as his rider. He smiled in relief as Toruk landed on a ledge sticking out of the cliff. Jake gently stroked the antenna he had gripped throughout the airborne wrestling match and murmured an apology to Toruk, for yanking it so hard. Toruk grunted dismissively clearly thinking that an aching antenna was of little concern. Jake smiled and patted the great beast's neck.

"Oel ngati kame,Tsmukan," he said quietly.

For a minute or so he simply sat there, still hardly able to believe that he had done it. He'd expected to die, but not only had he survived, he had bonded with the Last Shadow, a feat only five others had managed since the time of the First Songs. What made this feat even more amazing was that he was an Avatar rather than a full Na'vi.

He spoke to Toruk through Tsaheylu, telling him that they had to go to the Tree of Souls immediately. Toruk nodded and launched himself into the sky.

As they flew Jake noticed his Ikran flying alongside them. Toruk noticed it too and turned towards it but Jake hastily spoke to him through Tsaheylu telling Toruk that the Ikran was a friend, not food. He had to admire the Ikran's courage for coming so close to a creature that would normally make a meal out of it. His Ikran called out to him and Jake guessed that it was congratulating him on bonding with Toruk. He waved to the Ikran which then turned and flew away, leaving Jake and Toruk alone.

* * *

Neytiri sat beneath the Tree of Souls with the rest of the clan, praying to Eywa for help. Eywa did not take sides but the Na'vi prayed anyway, hoping that the Great Mother would take pity on them and give them hope.

Then a shadow appeared over the clearing. Neytiri opened her eyes and looked up as a shape flew towards the tree. When she realised what it was she let out a cry of fear. The other Na'vi cried out and scrambled away from the massive creature as it descended.

The Last Shadow landed among them, spread its magnificent wings and roared. Then it crouched down and for the first time Neytiri noticed the rider on its back. Though she couldn't see him very clearly from her position she knew instantly that it was Jake.

Jake hopped of Toruk and disengaged his queue from the beast's antenna. He patted the side of Toruk's massive head and then looked towards the Na'vi. More specifically he looked towards Neytiri.

"Toruk Makto...?" Mo'at whispered in awe. The other Na'vi started repeating the title as Jake moved through them, keeping his eyes fixed on Neytiri. Neytiri stepped down from the ledge she'd been standing on, and moved silently towards Jake. His expression was serious and Neytiri began to worry that he hadn't forgiven her for throwing him out of the clan. She swallowed but kept moving, never taking her eyes off him.

Jake stared at his mate as she moved towards him with a look of awe on her beautiful face. They met near the ledge that Mo'at and Tsu'tey were standing on. Jake didn't look at Mo'at or Tsu'tey; he was focussed entirely on Neytiri. He felt her uncertainty and realised that she was feeling guilty for throwing him out of the clan, but he remained silent, waiting for her to speak. Neytiri kept staring at him and finally she spoke.

"I See you," she said softly.

Jake looked at her with warmth and love. His love for her hadn't decreased since she threw him out of the clan and he felt no resentment towards her for doing so. In fact he loved her more than ever_._

"I See you," he replied.

**Translations**

**Oel ngati kame,****Tsmukan – I See you, Brother.**

**Tsahaylu –**** the bond Na'vi can make with each other, certain animals and trees through use of their queue.**

**Queue – braid on the back of a Na'vi or Avatar's head; the antenna of animals could also be considered a queue.**

**Toruk Makto – a title given to a Na'vi who has successfully bonded with a Great Leonopteyx. It translates to Rider of the Last Shadow.**


End file.
